Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
/Archief 1 */Archief 2 */Archief 3 Bucu gaat weg, dus vertrek of blijf je? En als je vertrekt, mag ik dan Wikistad hebben, de hele provincie (A) sep 20, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Blijft toch man! Laat je niet door andere lui op de kop zitten! Doe ik ook nooit, zou jij evenmin moeten doen. Go with the flow, dude! En neem deze site niet al te serieus, voor je eigen bestwil. Zie het als een leuke hobby. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Go with the flow -> lied van Queens of the stone age Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Jij hebt het door! Jillids, go with the flow! Take it easy! Three little birds - Bob Marley. Because I got high - Afroman... luister die liedjes en je bent genezen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Ik wordt altijd blij van somewhere over the rainbow, ik heb misschien te snel gezegt dat ik weg ging, ik heb echt een kut dag, ik blijf. Ik ga er vanuit dat jullie de oorlog vandaag af ronden sep 20, 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::Bedoel je dat lied? Die vind ik ook wel leuk D: die hoorde ik ergens op de radio de nacht toen Obamski president werd in de VS.. sep 20, 2009 19:12 (UTC) Fijn dat je blijft. En de Tweede Burgeroorlog is ook voorbij: lees het artikel maar. Bruno Banda is het land uit gevlucht, Oos Wes Ilava is vermist, Alexandru heeft zich verhangen en Keupke heeft het waarschijnlijk ook niet overleeft. Ovetabia en Bandáland zijn heroverd door het Libertaanse Leger en de twee leger basissen die werden veroverd ook. Lees het artikel maar. De strijd is gestreden, de schurken dood of vermist en de regels veranderen zodat het de laatste grote oorlog is geweest. Tevreden? Ik hoop het. Ikzelf ben er erg blij mee. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 18:50 (UTC) :Nee, ik ben geblokt en heb geen rechten meer, er is nu ook niemand die ze mij kan geven, deze verspilde dag heeft mij niet blij gemaakt, ik ben blij dat de oorlog voorbij is sep 20, 2009 20:56 (UTC) (ps: kan iemand mij deblokkeren) Nou, Jillids, Tahr heeft je gister al weer ontblokt - je bent immers weer afgekoeld. Ik weet niet of je je mod rechten alweer hebt, maar anders vind ik dat je ze snel weer zou moeten hebben - voor één foutje kun je ze toch niet ontnemen, of wel dan? Nou, blij dat alles nu weer kalm is een Pierlotje gekalmeerd. Ik vraag me nu wel af of die gast altijd zo "Emotiotioneel instabiel" is geweest... zo kwam die wel een beetje over|! :P Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 05:58 (UTC) :Ok, ik denk dat wel meer mensen mij admin rechten gunnen maar er is geen burocraat meer geloof ik, naja ik heb er vertrouwen in dat jullie je taak goed uit voeren sep 21, 2009 16:55 (UTC) Leuk dat jij gewoon blijft! Pierlot is geblokkeerd voor eeuwig. Vandaag probeerde hij als IP ook weer een oorlog uit te roepen maar werd snel geblokkeerd. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:57 (UTC) :Ik en GD2 zijn nu bureaucraat ;) sep 21, 2009 16:58 (UTC) Mooi! Kun je onmiddelijk Jillids zijn rechten teruggeven! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 17:02 (UTC) :Dat zal ik op prijs stellen :p sep 21, 2009 17:13 (UTC) Ja, je bent het wel verplicht Tahr, Jillids heeft één keer iemand zonder reden geblokt en daarna nooit meer. Dat van dat schelden is uitgepraat en dus kun je niet iemand om één foutje de rechten afpakken zoals Bucu deed. Kom op, geef terug die rechten! :P Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 17:24 (UTC) Ter informatie :P Ik heb even wat meer info bij het artikel Nikolai gezet. Je hebt me ook als lid aangenomen, weet je nog (zie: Overleg:Nikolai). Heb je al een taak voor mij? :) En dan nog iets: ik wil natuurlijk geen full-time crimineel worden. Liever ga ik ook de politiek in. Waar kan ik me inschrijven, en wil je me in het rijksregister bijschrijven? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:23 (UTC) :Ik zit toch ook in de politiek :p, je hoeft verder niks doen hoor, natuurlijk zal ik je inschrijven. Heb jij trouwens interesse om gouveneur van Esdoornheuvels te worden ? sep 22, 2009 12:33 (UTC) Ik heb wel interesse in Esdoornheuvels. Maar: ik woon al in Tinge en Molenbeek. Mag ik dan als gouverneur en burger een derde huis hebben in Esdoornheuvels? Oh, en zet me nu ajb even in het rijksregister! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:37 (UTC) :Ik kan je niet burger maken, dan moet ik sysop rechten hebben en die zijn zomaar af genomen, maar molenbeek is esdoornheuvel , bovendien mag je als burger 3 huizen hebben sep 22, 2009 12:39 (UTC) Drie huizen? Dat is ideaal. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:46 (UTC) :idd sep 22, 2009 12:48 (UTC) Vind je mijn bijdragen bij Nikolai goed, of ben je het er niet mee eens. Je moet het maar even lezen! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:49 (UTC) :Het is goed hoor :) sep 22, 2009 13:00 (UTC) station in uniewijk Je hebt het gearchiveerd zonder te antwoorden.. wat denk je van een LRT-station in Uniewijk? sep 22, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :O sorry, door de verwarring van de oorlog ben ik dit vergeten, maar ik vind het prima, er is geloof ook al een station geplant in Nieuwputten sep 22, 2009 15:34 (UTC) ::Juist, volgensmij ben je ook slaperig, want Uniewijk ligt namelijk in Nieuwputten .. In elk geval, ik zal ff kijken wat ik ermee kan doen en of we het nog dit jaar kunnen openen. sep 22, 2009 20:02 (UTC) Die oorlog... is die wet er al door dat het de laatste zal zijn? Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Oja, ik meende van wel sep 22, 2009 16:08 (UTC) Fijn... het heeft me één van mijn favoriete personages gekost, Mama Luigi. Maar Bruno Banda is wel uberstoer, dus het heeft al met al wel wat opgeleverd: een hoop drama, entertainment en spanning, een leuke bijdrage aan de geschiedenis van Libertas. Daar is ook wat voor te zeggen. Het moet niet saai worden hé, alleen dat geblok en het Pierlot gedoe was jammer. Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 17:07 (UTC) :Ik zag het als ruzie en blokjes sep 22, 2009 17:47 (UTC) Ik ben tot een conclusie gekomen en ik ben bang dat er geen treinstation komt in Chinatown/Uniewijk/Tinge, vanwege deze redenen: # Station Oost is samen met de Luchthaven van WS de grootste transportschakel van Libertas. Er stoppen erg veel treinen daar. Met het goede vervoer van de WSUG kan men daar in no-time zijn. # Er komen teveel stations in Wikistad, dat moet allemaal verspreiden. Nu is er bijna in elke wijk een station :S # De wijken zijn niet erg belangrijk, als je het tenminste vergelijkt met Centrum of Kunstwijk. sep 25, 2009 22:39 (UTC) #:Oke sep 26, 2009 09:04 (UTC) Tinge Ik (en Tahrim) hebben Tinge een behoorlijk uitgebreid. Ik hoop dat je het ermee eens bent. Ik dacht: ik informeer je wel even, het is immers jouw wijk. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 09:05 (UTC) :Ja helemaal goed :-) sep 26, 2009 09:07 (UTC) Mooi. Is het misschien ook een idee om de wijk uit te breiden? Ik bedoel: Tinge heeft nu al 30,000 inwoners. 94.212.216.150 sep 26, 2009 09:21 (UTC) :Euh wie ben jij en nee dat kan niet sep 26, 2009 09:22 (UTC) Ik ben Dani Yusef... internet deed even raar, en ik log niet steeds in met zo'n ingewikkeld lange username! :) 94.212.216.150 sep 26, 2009 09:23 (UTC) :Had een simpelerer gekozen, toch moet je wel inloggen dan weet iedereen wie je bent sep 26, 2009 09:25 (UTC) Sportwijk (Moet er nog ff aan wennen dat gd2 niet meer burgemeester is van WS, wou dit bijna bij hem posten :P) Ik vind dat er te weinig plekken in de Sportwijk zijn voor sportwinkels. Je ziet dat er een enorme groei van winkels daar is, er zou misschien dus een soort pand of torentje kunnen komen. Daarin kunnen verschillende winkels. Een soort passage, het hoeft niet groot te zijn. Wat denk jij hiervan? Bv. SportFan wil zich nog in de Sportwijk plaatsen. sep 26, 2009 19:19 (UTC) IRC Kan je op IRC komen? Het gaat over de league.. sep 26, 2009 19:55 (UTC) Leage Ik hoorde van de Smart LLC League en dat je voetbalclubs nodig had. Dus ik ben meteen aan de slag gegaan en heb de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas opgericht voor jullie league. De sterspelers zijn Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen, spelers van wereldformaat. Was dat ongeveer wat je in gedachten had? Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 07:32 (UTC) :Niet helemaal, aangezien tinge een wijk is en geen stad mag dat niet, je een club maken voor jouw regio, skeeth toch ?, maar die heeft al een sep 27, 2009 09:54 (UTC) ::Hoezo mag niet? :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 09:55 (UTC) :::Wie ben jij ? en waarom heb je zo'on rare naam ? sep 27, 2009 09:56 (UTC) Ik heb nu de club al aangemaakt. Heb er veel tijd ingestoken, dus VV Magnus Réal Sportas blijft! :P Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:57 (UTC) ::::Mij best , je moet alleen voor een stad kiezen, anders geen deelname sep 27, 2009 09:58 (UTC) Ik heb nu al een stadion in Tinge staan. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:59 (UTC) :Dat mag niet !!!, doe nou niet zo dom, ik ga het metteen ongedaan maken, ik ben gouveneur van wikistad en alleen met mijn toestemming mag en die toestemming heb je niet !! sep 27, 2009 10:01 (UTC) Draai nog niks terug en leg uit. De club blijft bestaan, en blijft meedoen aan de league. Maar in welke stad wil je dán het stadion hebben? Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:02 (UTC) :Van je eigen provincie of stad , ik heb het nu teruggedraaid sep 27, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Mijn provincie is Newport, daar ben ik de burgemeester of gouverneur of hoe dat ook heten mag. Kan de club daar? Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:04 (UTC) : Ik ben niet nieuw, ik ben hier al langer dan jij. Ik ben zelfs degene die het hele concept "Libertaans voetbal" bedacht heeft en de Libertaanse voetbalbond heeft opgericht, 2 jaar geleden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:04 (UTC) :: Btw, leg mij eens uit waarom er geen meerdere clubs mogen zijn in 1 stad, het is juist gek dat er maar 1 is in een stad van 670.000 inw XP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:04 (UTC) :::Newport is een stad , maar newport mag wel, newport heeft namelijk nog geen voetbalclub sep 27, 2009 10:05 (UTC) Goed dan is VV Magnus Réal Sportas voortaan de club van Newport. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:06 (UTC) :Ok sep 27, 2009 10:07 (UTC) Weer offensief Ik zag dat je op IRC weer ging lopen schelden tegen Bucu. Sorry maar wat mij hoef je voorlopig geen rechten hoor :$ En misschien wel een blok als dit niet ophoudt.. sep 27, 2009 11:11 (UTC) :"voorlopig"? Ik ben "kutmongool" nog niet vergeten hoor ;) Rechten krijg je als het van mij afhangt nog lang niet ;) Als je niet stopt met dat voortdurende gescheld blok ik je ,;) Greenday2 sep 27, 2009 11:13 (UTC) ::voorlopig = hoogstens 3 maanden. :P sep 27, 2009 11:14 (UTC) ::Sorry GD2, je hebt gelijk ja, echt nog lang niet.. sep 27, 2009 11:16 (UTC) :::Euh oke, daar worden we lekker blij van, zoals ik ook al zei GD2 verwijderde jij een pagina zonder reden op te geven, als ik dat bij jouw doe wordt je ook niet blij, maar ik hoef geen rechten, houd alleen wel het rijksegister bij he, echo staat er niet eens in sep 27, 2009 11:37 (UTC) ::::Dan hoef je nog niet te schelden als iemand je pagina verwijdert. Ik reageer soms ook aangebrand maar ik noem diegene niet gelijk kut mongool ofzo. btw, een Mongool is gewoon een inwoner van Mongolie, daar is eigenlijk niks scheldigs aan :S In elk geval, veel succes met je rijksregister ;) sep 27, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :::::Nee jullie succes, ik kan niet de rijksregister niet bewerken remember, maar goed, ik zie het al , jullie proberen gewoon mij weer eens te pakken, ik had gehoopt dat jij het voor mij zou opnemen Tahr, het is immers van ons en niet van bucu, maar blijkbaar mag dat zomaar, als bucu tegen heilige huisjes mag trappen mag de naam van wikistad ook veranderen, dat zelfs eerder want op dit moment ben ik gouveneur, problemen worden groter als ik een plaats buiten wikistad verander, laat ik dat doen want dat is gewoon het zelfde als bucu , dit is niet sarcatisch of zo bedoelt en ook niet overdreven sep 27, 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::::::Nee, ik ga het inderdaad niet opnemen voor je, ik doe niet aan vriendjespolitiek, maar ik doe wat juist is ;) Als jij zwaar klote doet kan je niet verwachten dat wij nog uberlief tegen jou gaan doen. Btw, kijk ns wie de eigenaren zijn van de Libertaanse voetbalbond.. die staan altijd nog hoger dan de voetbalcompetities itself. Je moet niet zo zeuren.. sep 27, 2009 11:47 (UTC) ::::::::De league staat buiten de voetbalbond want die is niet actief, nou doe ik echt niet klote, sorry hoor maar bucu veranderde het zomaar zonder te vragen en voortaan heet Wikistad metropolis en dat doe ik ook zonder te vragen sep 27, 2009 11:50 (UTC) Afkoelblok Jammer genoeg heb ik je een afkoelblok van 30 minuten moeten geven. Ik denk dat je zelf wel weet waarom. sep 27, 2009 11:56 (UTC) Kom nou, Jillids, uit respect had Bucu inderdaad eerst beter kunnen vragen om de naam te veranderen (mss kan hij zich daar voor verontschuldigen) maar nu gaat je gedrag toch wel erg lijken op dat van een Pierlot, jammer. Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:59 (UTC) :Nee ik weet niet waarom en ik lijk niet op pierlot, ik maak een eigen league, sinds wanneer mag dat niet ? sep 27, 2009 12:00 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel met Pierlotiaanse :P uitspraken als "Deze league heeft niks te maken met de andere league en mag niet hernoemt worden". Niemand verbiedt je om nieuwe initiatieven op te starten, in tegendeel, creativiteit wordt - dacht ik - op Wikistad alleen maar toegejuicht, maar die tweede (eigen) league richt je om de verkeerde redenen op, als ik dat zo mag zeggen. Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:08 (UTC) :::Ik was eerder dan die andere, ik gebruik het niet om verkeerde doeleinde, ik wil gewoon een normale andere league, een die los staat van die andere sep 27, 2009 12:10 (UTC) ::::Waarom niet liever samenwerken?!? "Dat wil Bucu ook niet", zul je zeggen, en het moet inderdaad van twee kanten komen, maar geef het daarom niet op aub. Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:12 (UTC) :::::Ik wil wel samenwerken, maar dan moet het mijn naam hebben sep 27, 2009 12:14 (UTC) ::::::Leagues zoals de Jupiler League vind ik een goed punt. Waarom had je dat niet meteen kunnen aanhalen, ipv zo geprikkeld te reageren (en dat is nog licht uitgedrukt). Misschien kan iemand er een topic voor aanmaken op het Stemlokaal, misschien kan het ook tot een mengeling van beide namen komen, bv. Libertan LCC League of zoiets. Waarvoor staat de "smart" trouwens? Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:18 (UTC) :::::::Smart staat voor Smartbuy, Jillids' bedrijfje, btw het is LLC ;) sep 27, 2009 13:33 (UTC) Jongens, jongens! Waarom loopt het nou steeds zo? Eerst een oorlog en nu een voetbal ruzie... waarom gaat het niet gewoon gezellig en harmonieus. Jammer hoor. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Nou wat denk je, gister was het leuk toch, nu komt bucu weer en is het meteen ruzie, dat was ook zo tijdens de burgeroorlogen en daarvoor sep 27, 2009 12:06 (UTC) De burgeroorlog was ook een beetje de schuld van jouw en Dr. Magnus, ja toch? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:07 (UTC) :Nee, wij hadden het goed gemaakt en toen kwam bucu er aan met een burgeroorlog sep 27, 2009 12:07 (UTC) Maar, als ik het goed heb hadden jullie ook eerst een ruzie. Jullie hadden dus ook een aandeel, en zijn ook een beetje "ruziemakers". Onthoudt: waar twee vechten, hebben twee schuld. Dat is altijd zo. :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:12 (UTC) :Dat is niet altijd zo geweest, voor het eerst tijdens de eerste burgeroolog, daarvoor hadden bucu en OWTB altijd ruzie Maar OWTB is weg, ja toch? Al voor de oorlog was die volgens mij weg. Mijn punt is: er is hier wel vaker ruzie. Er komen oorlogen van en andere ellende. Waarom gaan jullie er steeds in mee? Waarom denk je nooit bij jezelf: laat maar, zo erg is het niet? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:15 (UTC) Pierlot maakt van de situatie gebruik door op Fictieve Landen wiki Jillids tegen de mensen hier op te stoken. http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:23 (UTC) :"beklagenswaardig" om het met een lelijk woord uit te drukken... Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:26 (UTC) Ik vind het zo jammer. Toen ik hier kwam een paar weken terug was alles koek en ei. En nu is er zoveel haat en nijd, ik weet niet zo goed wat ik ervan denken moet... *zucht* Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:27 (UTC) :Tot nu toe probeerde ik mezelf er zo veel mogelijk buiten te houden (al kon dat eenmaal niet door een aanvaring met - jawel- Pierlot), ook omdat ik het haat om als een soort vadertje te moeten optreden, maar nu dacht ik te kunnen helpen of alleszins te proberen... Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:30 (UTC) Ik houd me er van nu af aan geheel buiten. Of in elk geval: zoveel mogelijk. Ik ga nu weer bezig met voetbalclubs. Wil je misschien een artikel van een FC Molenbeek speler aanmaken? Of een nieuwe club beginnen? Dan kunnen we een beetje met artikelen bezig ipv dit gedoe hier. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:32 (UTC) :Nee, een nieuwe club is helemaal niet aan mij besteed, maar een speler wil ik wel aanmaken, al ben ik as we speak druk bezig met het boek rond Mama Luigi. Bedankt voor het voorstel. Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:35 (UTC) Maak eerst maar lekker je boek af en neem de tijd. Dan kun je misschien morgen een speler aanmaken (als het kan uit de lijst van FC Molenbeek spelers op de lijst) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:38 (UTC) Intermezzo (of is pauze hier toepasselijker?) Bestand:Cartoon6.png :Lol... flauw! :P Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:23 (UTC) dag iedereen Beste libertanen, het is genoeg geweest, altijd heb ik plezier gehad op wikistad maar de laatste tijd niet meer. Hoewel het gister nog een geweldige dag was is het dat niet vandaag, waarschijnlijk is het jullie al opgevallen dat het niet wil tussen mij en bucu. En genoeg is genoeg, ik begin te merken dat dit te persoonlijk word, iets wat ik wil voorkomen. Toch erg jammer, misschien hebben jullie wel niks tegen mij maar vinden jullie dat ik te veel scheld. Toch krijg ik het idee dat sommige mij gewoon echt persoonlijk niet mogen. Even wat punten waarom ik scheld: *IRL ben ik het gewoon te gewent, waarschijnlijk een frieze traditie, klagen en schelden :-) *Ik heb denk ik nog al een eigen willetje en als mensen dan allemaal dingen gaan veranderen, daar wordtik niet blij van. *Schelden verlicht de ziel. Nog effe wat dimitrische woorden: PA WEGGEHAALD Ik zal trouwens nog een kaart maken voor WSUG. Ik hoop dat niemand mij ziet als een verzieker of zo, ik heb de laatste tijd wel degelijk veel gedaan voor wikistad, ik heb nog veel gebruikers gelokt vanaf wikikids. Iedereen moet zijn vragen stellen op wikianswers, dan heb ik ook nog wat te doen :p. Hoogachtend sep 27, 2009 12:47 (UTC) :Treurig dat je weggaat. Dat was niet de bedoeling van dit alles... ik hoop dat je na een korte break zult inzien dat het hier toch heel leuk kan zijn en gewoon weer terugkomt. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::Beste Jillids, jammer dat je die indruk van me hebt, ik probeerde enkel te helpen en heb met Wikistad - zoals de meeste ongetwijfeld - enkel het beste voor. Ik probeerde je te begrijpen, kon dat ook - denk ik - ivm met de naamsverandering en stelde daarom een compromis voor (mengeling, stemming, etc). Ik ben net zoals Greenday ook Belg, en scheldt net zoals jou dagelijks in het echte leven, zonder dat ik daar problemen mee heb. Maar hier vind ik dat echter een andere zaak, wat niet wil zeggen dat ik je daarom wilde tegenwerken of zo. Trouwens, van sommige gewoonten ben je beter af zonder (bv. neuspeuteren :D). Persoonlijk lijkt het me nooit geworden, een geschil zoals je zelf zegt, dat wel, tussen jij en Bucu, helaas een dat jullie blijkbaar niet (hebben) kunnen oplossen. Ik val in herhaling, maar nogmaals erg jammer dat je de wiki en ons verlaat, het ga je goed. Net zoals Dani hoop ik je nog terug te zien. Echocho sep 27, 2009 12:56 (UTC) :::Dank je voor de felicitaties ;) Ik kan alleen maar lachen om wat je zegt.. het is treurig van je vertrek. En dan vindt ik het ook nog raar dat jij gelijk iemand haat als iemand je terug zet op de rails.. het is jammer dat er iemand weg is maar het spijt me niet ofzo. Btw, veel mensen mogen me wel hoor ;) Het is dat niet iedereen me op de wiki altijd mag maar IRL wel. Ik zou dus niet zo gauw conclusies trekken als ik jou was.. ;) :Het is erg jammer dat je zo een indruk van me hebt, ik snap echter niet waarom jij dan gewoon zo lang werkte met mij. Overigens heb ik niks gedaan. Ik heb jou een afkoelblok gegeven. Zonder zo een afkoelblok was je al helemaal ontspoord geraakt en zou gd2 of bucu je misschien wel blokkeren, als je doorging met schelden! Schelden is wat iedereen wel doet en ik doe het ook dagelijks maar op een wiki waar ook andere mensen zijn vind ik dat het niet kna ;) Het is inderdaad nooit iets tussen ons geworden. Maarja, het ga je goed ofzo.. Toch jammer dat er weer iemand van de wiki moet vertrekken. Maar ik hoop je ooit wel ns terug te zien. sep 27, 2009 13:11 (UTC) ::Ben blij dat je nu geen feestje gaat bouwen, maar goed graag gedaan van de felicitaties, je ziet me vast wel eens terug sep 27, 2009 13:37 (UTC) :::Zijn dit soort PA's zoals bovenstaand lijstje hier toegestaan? Kwal sep 29, 2009 13:46 (UTC) ::::Personal Attack? Nou, liever niet... --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:48 (UTC) :::::Idd, liever niet, maar het begint langzamerhand hier gewoon te worden aangezien niemand ingrijpt en als iemand ingrijpt, het te hard wordt gevonden ;) sep 29, 2009 13:58 (UTC) ::::::Wel opvallend dat degene die het liver niet willen een krijgen en het zelf ook hebben gedaan :p sep 29, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :::::::Alsnog. Als jij ruzie hebt gebruik je altijd schelden, PA,.. er is ook een andere keuze, NORMALE woorden gebruiken.. sep 29, 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb er anders goed op gelet dat ik geen enkele keer heb gescheld sep 29, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::Wel gePA'd. sep 29, 2009 15:17 (UTC) Terug Jillids, kom je ajb terug? De Libertan League 2009 is erg leuk en er zijn veel mensen actief. Als je nou terugkomt en je team in schrijft zou dat echt vet leuk zijn! Hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugd! Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:07 (UTC) :Je kunt natuurlijk ook andere dingen doen! Het casino loopt erg goed, en zaken gaan ook geweldig. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :Opmerking: team inschrijven kan niet meer heh. sep 29, 2009 15:08 (UTC) Dan nog is de league leuk! En Jillids: je kunt vast wel weer een andere league beginnen na deze. Dan schrijf ik sowieso weer mijn team in, en anderen vast ook weer! En er is meer dan voetbal. Zoals ik zei: de zaken lopen ook mooi nou! Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Euh oke, ik verlies meteen mijn geloofwaardigheid als ik na twee dagen al terug kom, bovendien zolang bucu hier is ben ik er niet sep 29, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Dan zien we je dus over 10 weken. ;) sep 29, 2009 15:17 (UTC) Dat heeft OWTB zovaak gedaan als ik de verhalen hoor... En je verliest in mijn ogen niet je geloofwaardigheid: ik snap wel dat je boos was, maar gedane zaken nemen geen keer. Oh, en nog iets: ik heb volgens mij Burocraten rechten. Ik wil je je modrechten wel weer terug geven. Hoe doe je dat, eigenlijk (wel zo handig om te weten)... Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:16 (UTC) :Je hebt moderatorrechten, geen bureaucraatrechten. ;) sep 29, 2009 15:17 (UTC)